Drabbles for the SasuNaru Soul
by Stavi
Summary: A series of SasuNaru drabbles. I'll put some other pairings in there eventually, probably KakaIru, NejiShika, er, whatever. You can request a pairing if you want to. Yaoi, language, lemonlime.
1. Small Things come in Cute Packages

Opening: This is going to be my drabble collection! Yay!

Warning: SasuNaru and other couples, but mostly SasuNaru. Which mean Yaoi, most likely language, definitely lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me, 'cause I don't own money either. Lol.

'**blahblahblah' –Sasuke's Libido**

'_blahblahblah' – Sasuke's thoughts_

--Small Things in Cute Packages—

--

Why does cute always have to associate itself with small things? Innocence, purity and virtue. _'Yeah, I know someone like that and that's what pisses me off the most. He's small and cute.'_

'_Yes, it's a he, happy now? I know you are. I, Uchiha Sasuke, am gay.' _But before we go into a full-fledged rainbow party, let me make one thing perfectly clear. Only one person can make Sasuke Jr. come up to play. Damn his tan lithe body dripping with sweat after a spar and sometimes if I'm lucky –or cursed- he'll take his shirt off, showing off a tanned toned chest, muscles rippling as he'd pull it over his head. Damn those bright blue eyes that have every shade of blue in the most complex crayon box. Heaven cure those pink, petal-soft lips that are just begging to be ravished. When he pouts I take it as an invitation like it says, _'Please fuck me senseless you savage.' _I resist for only three reasons. 1) Public…Fuck public, make that two reasons. 1.again) I don't want anyone but me to see little Naru-chan's body. 2) He did NOT want to give into his libido, which some how entered his mind.

'**Fuck him!' **"No."

'**Take him NOW!'** "No!"

When I won't give in, it would send me images.

Imagine. Naked Naruto, breathless, panting, writhing under _your_ touch, screaming _your_ name. _'Harder! Faster! Unh! Ah! SASUKE!' _You're pounding into that unbearable heat that makes you want to skip sex and jump straight to rape. You're trying to make him one with the mattress, nearly breaking it the process, but the crude creaks only add to the erotic allure. His small frame rocks back and forth with each slam and sharp gasps, whimpers, moan and groans are his only form of speech with the exception of broken pieces of your name. There would be a cute frustrated look on his face because of the inability to touch. The reason being is that you conveniently handcuffed him to the bed. Small tears from the built up pleasure and slide down his flushed cheeks. Finally his eyes would snap open wide, he'd scream out your name, and he would come over both of your stomachs and you would follow soon after.

I moaned out loud which was bad, because Naruto was right next to me. _'Damn!'_

"T-teme? Wh-what was that?" He squeaked.

'**Get'im, or I'll get'im for you!' **

"N-no…" I have to resist. I can't give in to my carnal desires.

Then I looked into Naruto's eyes. They were full of concern for my well-being, shinning with extraordinary uke powers.

_SNAP!_

"S-Sasuke? Wh-what are you d-doing?"

I pinned him to the ground and had my wicked, wicked way with him.

As we basked in the after glow of that glorious sex on our old training ground, I noticed something that made me feel relatively good inside

Our little dobe, isn't as small as we thought.

**OWARI!**

Nomi: Sorry, I wrote this a while ago, about a year and I thought I should put it up. I think I'll make this a drabble collection. Yay!

Mol: W00t!

Nomi: Thanks for reading everyone. Oh! And before I forget, the sequel for 'Lost in a Memory' is coming out _very, very_ soon. It's called 'The Sands of Time.' Gaara's in this one but Naruto is still the main character and SasuNaru still dominates.

Mol: Yes!

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


	2. You've Got Male

Warning: Lemon. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Language.

--You've Got Male--

Sasuke signed onto his computer and went to check him e-mail. He had been gone for a week on a D-Rank snow shoveling mission and he probably had a lot of mail to delete.

Clicking the 'Send/Receive' button, his mailbox was suddenly raped with fan-mail. Opting to just delete the lot of it Sasuke settled the cursor over the 'Delete All Files' button until one caught his eyes.

'Re: You've Got Male.'

A quizzical look etched itself on Sasuke's face.

"Stupid dorks and their chatspeak." Yes, curiosity got the better of him and he found himself clicking the link.

'_To my dearest (foolish) little brother,_

_Click the link and thank me later._

_Mr. Cool Purple Nail-polish wearer. (Itachi…the cool one.)'_

His eyebrows shot for his hairline as he noted the sender. So without thinking much, he clicked the link.

_Downloading…_

_Downloading…_

_Downlo—_

Whatever Sasuke thought it was going to be. This _definitely_ wasn't it.

Scroll after scroll, he was faced with more and more erotic pictures of Naruto. Most of which were likely photo-shopped.

Naruto bent over on his hands and knees and fishing for something under the couch in a French maids' uniform. Pink lacey panties covered his ass and Sasuke cursed his luck inwardly from the censorship…or lack there-of. His eyes were slit in concentration and a pink tongue stuck out slightly from the corner of his mouth, reaching for what ever was lost under the couch.

Another one was of Naruto curled under the shade of a tree nearly naked except for nine-tails, cat like paws and fox ears. A small contented smile spread on Naruto's face.

There was one with Naruto eating an ice-cream with his eyes closed in bliss and his mouth in the middle of a moan of appreciation. He had a small speck of vanilla ice-cream near his lips.

Then there was one with Naruto showering and the angle showed his rump and he bent over to wash his legs. The 'Sacred place' –as Sasuke calls it- was taunting him to come get a piece. Tanned, tight and so damn touchable.

'_Oh God…'_

After seeing these pictures, Sasuke developed a difficult problem. Searching his brain for something to quell the beast between his legs, he found nothing. He knew a cold shower would do nothing and so he trailed his hand down to his zipper and tugged it down. There was a small noise downstairs that Sasuke ignored as he hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants and pulled them down to rest mid-thigh.

He hovered his hand above his hard-on, thinking about what foreplay that he and Naruto must've gone through to get him like this in his fantasy. Just as he was about to start, the door crashed open to reveal Naruto grinning like an imp.

"Oi, Suke-chan! Lookie what…I…found… Suke-chan?" He looked Sasuke in the eye, then down at his waiting hand and then back in his eyes and blushed beet red.

"Su-SUKE-HENTAI!" He covered his eyes and turned around.

Sasuke felt numb. Just as he when he was going to join two friends together that had been separated for at least a week, this dobe comes barging in and… wait. His brain finally registers an important thought. Who needed a hand when the person who you were just about to jerk off to is right in front of you? A gleam flashed through Sasuke's eye.

He stood up and let his pants and boxers slide down to the floor while Naruto was completely oblivious to the approaching seme. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and sucked the lobe of his ear into his mouth.

Naruto squeaked and struggled against the brunette's hold. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he heard the doorbell ring. Sasuke just smirked and pulled out a rope from no where. The blonde gulped and cried on the inside as Sasuke tied him to the bed.

He left his little sunshine and opened the door to be met with two feet of snow and a package. He walked to the counter and placed it down. When he opened it he damn near cackled with evil joy. Inside were toys among toys among toys galore. Sailor suits, Neko costumes, Lolita clothes, handcuffs, flavored lubes and condoms, chocolate syrup and honey, fruits, clothespins, a vibrator, a blindfold, duct tape, a collection of Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi addition and so many more things that would make even Jiraiya blush.

Sasuke walked upstairs with a goofy smile on his face carrying the box. He kicked open the door and grinned down at his captive.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" He grabbed a few things from the box and pounced, leaving the package near the door.

The label read,

'_To: Uchiha, Sasuke_

_From: Uchiha, Itachi_

_Message: Merry Christmas dear brother. Spend it with someone you love.'_

**OWARI!**

Nomi: Yay! Another one! Hope you liked it.

Mol: lol. Yay, Itachi shared the love this year.

Nomi: I love a nice Itachi.

Mol: Me too.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
